I Hate You
by Xane Kudo
Summary: Franziska von Karma has always hated Phoenix Wright for many, many reasons.


Well, it's Valentine's Day, so why not settle the shipper in me?

I Hate You

Franziska von Karma has always hated Phoenix Wright for many, many reasons.

 **She hated him when she first saw him.**

This was the man who not only defeated Miles Edgeworth, but her own flesh and blood father, Manfred von Karma, who was known to have a perfect record. Yet, lo and behold, some rookie defense attorney comes along to shatter 40 years of guilty verdicts. To make matters worse for her family, the person on trial was her own brother, Miles Edgeworth! She then knew, in her heart, that the man named Phoenix Wright would pay.

 **She hated him when he soundly defeated her.**

Never in her life had she been so humiliated by the man who just bluffed his way to victory, and so she took out her anger on him by whipping him into unconsciousness. Hearing him scream in pain felt so good to her, but it would never heal the fact that she lost to him.

 **She hated how he would always find a way to win.**

It didn't matter how bleak the outcome looked. Somehow, someway, he would always find a way to seize victory, or "find the truth" as he would put it. Even if he officially lost that one case with Matt Engarde, it didn't feel like a victory to her, especially since she was: a) in the emergency room for a gunshot wound and b) not present at the trial, so she had to get Edgeworth to take over. To make things even more grating, now Edgeworth was following his way. She hated that kind of thinking, and after confessing to Edgeworth that she missed him and hearing how he changed from it, she wondered if it was bad to think like that at all.

 **She hated how he would readily risk his life to save others.**

Because he had the bright idea to run across a burning bridge and fall into a death-filled river, he was out of commission for the trial, and she had to go against Edgeworth because the prosecutor for the case, Godot, was nowhere to be found. Sure, she felt better after whipping Edgeworth, but she wished that Phoenix was here to whip instead of being sick in bed. Seriously, who would think like that? Running across a bridge to save someone he cared about? She then imagined herself being on the other side and him coming to save her. She scoffed at the idea, calling it foolish. She hoped that he would get better soon so that she could whip him for doing such a thing.

 **She hated him when he lost his badge.**

When she first heard the news that Phoenix Wright lost his badge for presenting false evidence, the very first thing that went through her mind was that she was absolutely livid. Not that Phoenix wasn't an attorney anymore, but for the sole fact that someone else stole her victory. She had half a good mind to make her way to America, march up to his apartment and give him the lashing of his life.

Which is what she did the very first chance she got, only to see not the man she wanted to see, but a little girl who was around 8, dressed in a magician's outfit, at the door.

After the little girl, whose name was Trucy, let her in, Franziska found out that Phoenix wasn't even home. She felt herself become even more angry at him. Not only did he lose his badge, but now he left a little girl by herself with no one to watch her. How irresponsible could he get?

After half an hour went by, with Trucy entertaining her with her magic tricks (which she had to admit were well done for someone of her age), Phoenix finally returned, surprised that Franziska was there.

What followed was the most epic lashing of the tongue and whip that Phoenix ever experienced. She said every insult and curse word in the book, though in German so that Trucy wouldn't understand. Then she left after the deed was done, not wanting to hear any excuse that he had, and claimed that she would call Child Services to pick Trucy up.

She then called Edgeworth, stating that she was coming to stay with him for a few days, and told him of what she did to Phoenix. She heard Edgeworth sigh over the other line after she was done explaining, whether it was of frustration or something else she couldn't tell, then he told her of what happened to Phoenix during his last trial while she was on her way.

After she hung up, she decided not to call Child Services. As much as she hated Phoenix Wright, even she saw his expression when he walked into his apartment. It was a man who just crawled back from the clutches of despair, and if what Edgeworth said was true, then he may need Trucy more than ever. Yes, she heard of Kristoph Gavin and his ways of doing justice. It rang a familiar bell to how she used to be. Yes, she still strived to be perfect, but her way was finding the perfect evidence, and in the process, finding the truth that Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth fought for.

She then realized that Phoenix may have rubbed off on her more than she thought.

 **She hated how he became after seven long years.**

Gone was the foolish but cheerful attorney she had come to tolerate, and in his place was a hardened and cryptic man who hid his motives behind his bum looks. She knew that after a few visits to his home and saw the change happen. Maya Fey, his assistant, couldn't be there on account of her training, and Pearl Fey, the other young girl, came and checked up on him when she could.

Franziska hated the foolish man that defeated her long ago, but she hated the man in front of her more. His warm eyes were now cold. His warm smile was cold. Everything about him was…cold. Not even the whippings she gave did much to make him flinch. She saw him go from a silly man into a…cold monster.

Honestly, it scared her.

She felt scared of the man that was in front of her because of what he became, and she never went back to his home after realizing that fact. She never felt any fear like that before, and worse, she couldn't find a way to overcome it.

But what was worse than being scared was the reason she was scared. She couldn't find it, and that made her hate him even more.

 **She hated him when he got his badge back.**

It was after some time had passed that she heard that Kristoph Gavin was sent to jail for murder, and remained in jail for another case some time ago. She also heard that Phoenix Wright took the bar exam and was, once again, a defense attorney.

For some reason, the fact filled her with glee, and before she knew it, she was on her way to his house when a thought ran through her mind.

What if he was the same cold person she ran away from last time? She still never found out why it scared her when he was like that, and she had second thoughts when she found herself in front of his apartment.

Did she want to see him now? Was she ready to face him again? What would happen if she went now? But the most important question that laid in her mind was…

Would he remember her? Why was that more important than the others?

Before she knew it, she was knocking on his door. She heard the door unlock and…

…some kid in a red suit answered, followed by a girl in a yellow suit. Who were they, again?

Oh yes. Edgeworth did keep her up to date after she started avoiding Phoenix Wright. Apparently, a new employee named Apollo Justice joined sometime after she left, and also Phoenix was in Europe for some time and found another employee, whose name was Athena Cykes. She, luckily enough, was on a mission for Interpol, so she was out the country.

So these were the two newest employees? She would have to make a note about them if she were to face them in court.

Before she could greet them, a man came into her vision, and if it wasn't for the spiky hair and the blue suit, she wouldn't have recognized that the man was Phoenix Wright.

Now, gone was the cold feeling she got from him, and instead, it was the familiar warmth that she happened to get used to. Not to mention he now had a scent of maturity, which made her smile. In her heart, she knew.

This was the Phoenix Wright that she wanted to see, and she couldn't wait to take him on in court. Unbeknownst to her, however, there was a little feeling inside her heart that gave her more of a good feeling than she showed.

 **She hated him a few years later for bringing that little feeling she had and dragging it out, making her into a muddled mess whenever she was around him.**

She was a von Karma! She was supposed to be perfect! Flawless! No nonsense! In other words, not what she was now.

She could keep her hard façade in front of anyone, and to whoever would suggest otherwise would taste leather, which even extended to her family and close friends, but those were getting more and more rare to come by…somewhat.

So it baffled her as to why the hell would she stumble on her words and lose her train of thought whenever she was around Phoenix Wright.

Whenever he said hi, she would get tongue-tied. She didn't even know _how_ to get tongue-tied.

Whenever he said bye, she wished he would stay a little longer to keep her company. Years earlier, she would metaphorically jump for joy (not physically, for she was too perfect to do such a foolish act) when he was out her sight. Now she wanted to take that version of her and stomp it into the ground for even thinking along those lines, but didn't know why.

Whenever he thanked her, she wished she could do more for him to earn his gratitude. She _never_ saw herself doing work for others unless it was instructed and if it _was_ of her own violation, then it was for her own benefit, and _very rarely_ was it for someone else's.

But the worst was whenever he talked to another woman.

For reasons unknown to her, she would imagine taking that same woman, chain her to a rock and drown her, but not before committing unspeakable acts of violence to her for even breathing the same air as Phoenix Wright. Believe it or not, it even extended to Maya and even Pearl and Athena!

But Maya was training, Pearl was too young, and Athena…

Still, she had to have been going crazy, and she knew it was time to confront the man who gave her this…feeling of want and need from him, to solve whatever was wrong with her.

But she also knew that she had the possibility of screwing up her words around him, but she had to let him know right now. She just had to try and steel herself when she did.

And so, when she finally confronted him, in one fell swoop which even surprised her, she confessed everything that had been bothering her for the longest time, from the hellos to the byes and even to the thank yous.

She confessed it all.

After she finished, she looked at his face to see how he felt. What happened next surprised her.

He merely smiled, which made her red in the face, took her into his arms and captured her lips with him.

Now before, she would immediately kill him for pulling such an act, but after everything that she felt, that same act brought a single fact that explained everything.

She had fallen in love with Phoenix Wright, and when she kissed him back, the feeling was mutual.

 **She hated how he treated her after they announced that they were dating.**

Franziska von Karma was an independent woman, and didn't need anyone helping her with her personal stuff. She knew how to take care of herself, and that never changed.

She also had to keep a façade up at her workplace to show everyone that she meant business and nothing else.

So when Phoenix Wright burst into her office and called her "My little _Schatz_ ", followed by a kiss on the cheek and brought her the lunch that she left at home, the reaction was what she had feared.

Squee and cheers were all she heard after he left, and she swore that she would kill him for making such a scene at her workplace, but not before literally whipping everyone back to their jobs. Only a few whispers remained, but even then, those who had the gall to gossip had a _personal_ visit from her.

Let's just say everything was _perfectly_ back to normal after that.

That's not to mention her lunch when she was on break. She was perfectly capable of cooking her own lunch. She never had anyone cook her food once she learned how to do so on her own.

So it bothered her when Phoenix made her favorites, while leaving a little note telling her that he had a case and that he would be home late. She crumpled the paper up while grumbling to herself.

Not only was the lunch pretty damn good, but there goes her plans for making them a special dinner.

Well she could always make the kids something. After they found out that they were dating , they quickly took a liking to her, with Trucy even called her Mommy, and they always had a laugh when Phoenix was being whipped. Nowadays, she does it for fun, at least for him, and she even taught Trucy how to use it for her magic shows. To her, it made the shows even much better, especially when she thanked her by calling her Mommy. Franziska loved the little girl.

She also had a feeling that Apollo had a lucky woman on the side named Juniper Woods. She seemed like a sweet girl, and Athena was more than happy to hook them up whenever she can. Though she had a feeling that Athena wanted to be part of that little duo…

Still, she hated how giddy she felt when he came in to greet her. She had a strong urge to abandon her work, take him and go home to have some alone time, but her priorities kept her in check.

For now.

 **She hated how he made her feel safe.**

Franziska was a virgin when she began dating Phoenix, so she felt protective of her purity and months went by before she finally decided to give herself to him.

Now after countless times that they made love, he always found a way to keep her safe even when she was bare nude in his…their bed, like she was still the pure woman that she was before she met him. His chest to her back, the warmth radiating off of him, the scent of their…activities filling the air, and his arm draped around her like he would never let her go. She felt helpless, small and safe. She hated that he could do so much with such a simple action, and she wanted to do the same.

 **She hated how he proposed to her.**

It wasn't at a fancy restaurant, nor was it at Guy Eldoon's. Though she had her complaints about that place, it was homely, so she couldn't complain.

It was the one place that she wished it didn't happen in: the Courtroom

There was a case of a murder, as usual, and she had taken it up, but mostly because the defense residing was none other than her _Schatzii,_ Phoenix Wright. She had always wanted to face him again in court, but never got the chance because she was too busy to do so.

Now she finally had the chance to take him on and show him why she was perfect, not counting the times she showed him in the bedroom.

What followed during the trial was a mountain of Objections and the like, with both attorneys showcasing the evidence that they had to stand their arguments, and it seemed like it would never end, until that very moment.

When Phoenix yelled an Objection, he pulled out a little black box. Now Franziska knew that it wasn't part of the crime scene, nor had any connection to the case, so she could only shake her head at her poor _Schatzii's_ attempt to win.

Not surprising, considering he tried the same thing when they were making love. Of course, she allowed him to win sometimes, and he just was that good all the others.

But this time, it was different.

He yelled at the top of his lungs "FRANZISKA VON KARMA, YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE WORLD! WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" and opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

The audience gasped, the judge gasped, the defendant gasped, and Franziska?

She had to use every inch of her will power to not faint on the spot.

Did Phoenix Wright actually propose to her in the middle of a trial? If it was a dream, then she didn't want to wake up.

So she yelled an Objection.

"YOU FOOLISHLY FOOLISH FOOL! YOU FOOLISHLY PROPOSE TO ME WHILE WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A TRIAL?! I OUGHT TO WHIP YOUR FOOLISH SELF FOR DOING SUCH AN ACT IN YOUR HONOR'S PRESENCE! BUT IF I HAD TO GIVE AN ANSWER, THEN HERE IS IT!"

She then jumped over the stand, ran to the defense's side and planted a big kiss on him while taking the ring, crying tears of joy as she did so.

"Of course!"

Afterwards, everyone cheered, the judge congratulated the two, and the defendant expressed his happiness to the two.

Oh, and he wasn't guilty after all. Who knew?

Franziska hated Phoenix Wright for making her cry tears of joy and giving her one of the happiest moments of her life, and she hated the giddy gleeful look she had whenever she looked at the ring that was on her finger.

 **She hated him when he said his vows at the wedding.**

They were mushy. They were sugar coated with boundless buckets of love. They were sickening sweet.

And they were honest.

She had trouble keeping her tears from falling out when she heard his words. She never felt so much love for one person before, and she couldn't believe that she was going to be married to him as well.

Everyone they knew attended the wedding, which included Edgeworth as the best man, his wife Justine Courtney, with their young daughter, Amy, Dick Gumshoe and his wife Maggey Byrde, Larry Butz, who had the unfortunate pleasure of trying to flirt with the bridesmaids, Iris, who was a bridesmaid alongside Pearl and Maya, with Trucy as the flower girl and poor Apollo as the ring bearer. She swore she saw him smile when Juniper blew him a kiss and it grew even higher when Athena, of all people, did so as well.

She was curious about them, but paid no mind.

Simon Blackquill was the one who was going to wed them, and to Franziska von Karma, it seemed that today was just…perfect.

She hated when Phoenix said "I do" and she said it as well. The feeling of happiness she had when they put the rings on and kissed to seal the deal was too much that she might explode and die.

Of course, nothing could compare to the scene of Maya eating everything and somehow growing into a big ball version of herself, complete with deeper voice. Pearl and everyone had to literally roll her out into the street, where she unfortunately went down a hill, crashed into a bus and exploded.

She got better.

 **She hated how he tried to keep her off her feet when she was pregnant.**

Franziska von Karma, now Franziska Wright, was going eight months into her pregnancy.

Yes she was pregnant, but she wasn't helpless.

Sure she couldn't see her feet when she stood, complained that she was bloated like a whale, forced Phoenix to sleep on the couch for various mundane reasons like coming home from getting some groceries five minutes late, and even accused him of cheating on her with Iris which he had to go out of his way to deny, but she could still whip her husband into shape and do the chores at the same time. Fixing breakfast and buying items from store was child's play.

Speaking of, she remembered when he freaked out when she discovered that they were having twins.

She hated that he doted on her to let him handle everything while she rested. She knew that he didn't know how to work the laundry machine, claiming that it hated him and wanted him dead.

No, it didn't, but she giggled at the memory when he told her that.

 **She hated that he had her go through the pain of pushing their children out her womb**

Let's just say that what she said was not true, but it still scared Phoenix quite a bit because she was very well capable of doing everything she said, no problem.

The worse was what she would do to his nether regions. Even the doctors and nurses, both male and female, winced.

But it was all worth the pain and threats when she heard two cries.

Franziska was tired and just wanted to go to sleep, but when the doctor handed her the babies, she couldn't help but cry tears of joy from seeing them in her arms for the first time.

Her and Phoenix's own children. Their _Kindern._

She hated that he made her go through all of that, but he repeatedly told her that he loved her, and she responded back _"Ich liebe dich auch"._

 **She hated how he was when he babysat the children**

One day when Franziska returned home from work, she nearly fainted from the mess that was strewn about their home.

Crayon drawings on the walls, food on the table, and the toys were everywhere. She had half a good mind to yell for her husband when she heard the cries of her _Kindern_. Her motherly instincts taking over, she rushed to the source of the cries.

What she found made her nearly forget her angry with Phoenix.

The man was holding their son, William, who was crying his little eyes out, while Trucy trying to change their daughter, Alina's, diaper. He was rocking their son to sleep and barely succeeding while Alina was crying while Trucy was trying to get rid of the dirty diaper, who tried to shush the little baby. It worked only thanks to Mr. Hat, who for some reason, the kids loved.

After both father and daughter got the kids to finally calm down, they were greeted with the steely stare of their wife and mother.

She merely sighed and told them to clean up the house while she watched the kids, which they sighed great relief of doing so and went on with their tasks.

She supposed she couldn't get too angry at them. The babies did give her a hard time as well when she was still at home. She remembered the one time Phoenix left for some groceries and not even five minutes later, the children were crying and she had to do everything in her power to stop them from crying. Once Phoenix got back, he was greeted with the cries of Alina, the cries of William and the cries of Franziska saying how she's not a good mother.

It took quite some time for him to calm everyone down, and afterwards, everything went back to normal.

That was until when she went back to work. Since then, she hated how he claimed that he had everything under control and when she would come home, it was the total opposite.

Though she loved him for trying.

 **She hated how he reacted when Trucy had her heart broken.**

Like every father, the worst thing you could do to anger them is hurt their little angels, and how Phoenix reacted when Trucy came home, crying her eyes out when she told him of how a guy at her college tricked her into making out with his butt, was a feeling that Franziska wished would never come back.

It was the cold Phoenix Wright from when he lost his badge.

Of course, it wasn't unjustified this time. Franziska also had the inkling to go down to the school and whip the guy a new one, and before she knew it, the cold feeling that Phoenix had emitted onto her, and it felt right.

Husband and wife, parents of three darling children, were going to do justice.

And so, when they did so, let's just say that whatever they did got them banned from the school…for good.

Of course, the boy was expelled and was forced to write a 50 page apology, but who cares about him?

It was thanks to Edgeworth that they merely got off with a warning, and because of that, she hated when Cold Phoenix came, because it made them do things that they would regret.

The biggest one was waking the neighbors for countless moans of "pain" late at night during his Cold Phoenix mode. She couldn't help if he dominated her and left her with a limp in the morning, but damn, was he good!

 **She hated how he doted on their children when they were growing up.**

When the kids were starting pre-school, she had to tell him that it was fine if they were at school without him and drag him away when he hugged them for too long and telling Alina to stay away from all boys. She thought that he was crazy for saying that to their daughter, who was too young know anything about liking boys.

Though that didn't stop her from checking out the school for any pedophiles beforehand.

She read the news, and she didn't want anybody doing things to her _Kindern_ , especially her baby boy. He was too sweet for anyone to handle, and she knew that girls would hurt him because of that.

Little bitches, she called them.

As the years went by, they saw how their _Kindern_ grew up into lovely people. William was looking almost identical to his father, save for the hair which Franziska thankfully didn't want to happen. But that meant that he was becoming more handsome, and it turned out that the girls were noticing it, if the abundance of cards from Valentine's Day were anything to go by.

She would have to keep an eye on them and take her whip next time she visited the school.

But of course, Phoenix was no different. If anything, he was worse. Alina was looking like her mother, down to the silver hair, but her hairstyle, while long, was similar to Phoenix's. Somehow, this made her more leader-like in looks, and she also had a dominant personality like her mother, and like her brother, who was 1 minute older than she was, the amount of cards she got for Valentine's Day was nothing to slouch over.

Because of this, Phoenix went out to get himself a license…to carry a gun. Particularly, a hunting rifle.

She hated how he went out of his way to make sure that nothing happened to his Little Princess. Of course, Trucy was his Big Princess, and she was no better when it came to protecting her siblings, pulling out a chainsaw from her Magic Panties to keep the predators away.

She sighed. Her family was very overprotective, but if it meant that her _Kindern_ were safe, then she guessed that it was alright-

Wait, did that girl just give her son a kiss on the cheek?

…she then asked her husband for her to use the rifle to 360 No Scope a ho.

 **She hated that he always made her feel young.**

Franziska was almost 60 years old, and yet, when her husband quietly came up behind her and gave her a big hug, it reminded her back when she began dating Phoenix and the numerous times he held her like that when they shared a bed together. She always felt like she was 33 when he did so, and even their _Kindern_ noticed.

Alina was a part of Interpol, taking after her mother, while William was studying to become a defense attorney under Apollo's new law from, Justice for Attorney, with his wives Juniper, who was a judge, and Athena, who was working with him. They also had children, with two daughters from Juniper named Metis and Hera, and a son from Athena named Clay.

Oh yeah, they got married to him. Yes, polygamy was allowed now.

It was approved by Larry Butz, of all people. Go figure…

She hated when he told her that she still looked as beautiful as she did all those years ago, and it was because every time he expressed his love for her, she knew that she could never truly hate him.

 **And finally, she would always hate him because he left this world before her.**

Countless friends gathered when they heard that Phoenix Wright had passed on. The funeral was full of sad moments. Each one of his friends went up to speak their thoughts: Edgeworth, Maya, Apollo, Athena, Larry, Gumshoe, Iris. All of them were full of happy and sad moments, but none were sadder when Franziska was up. She had to have her children help her to the front.

She spotted her grandchildren, who waved to her, and she smiled. Alina met a nice young man and had two sons, one who was 8 and the other who was 2, while William's wife was sitting with their daughters who were 5 and 3. She smiled when Phoenix gave them candy when they would come over, and they approved of their spouses.

Trucy gave up on finding a boyfriend and was always together with Pearl, who also had no boyfriend. Maya was with her 30 year old son, whose father died when he was young, and Iris adopted a girl, who was now a grown woman, sitting next to her.

Larry was still single, but had a son from some random girl. Edgeworth's daughter, Amy, was Alina's partner in Interpol, while Apollo's, Juniper's and Athena's kids, Metis and Clay, became a scientist and an astronaut, following their namesakes, while Hera became a judge like her mother.

Franziska looked over everyone who attended, and gave one last look at her husband. He looked so peaceful in the casket, and she knew from her heart what she wanted to say.

She turned to the casket and finally spoke her words.

"Phoenix Wright…I have to confess. I always hated you."

Numerous gasps went through the room.

"The reasons why were simple…" She continued. "I hated you when I first saw you, I hated how you defeated me when I first faced you, I hated how you would always find a way to win, I hated how you would readily risk your life for anyone, I hated it when you lost your badge, I hated how you changed in those seven years, I hated it when you got your badge back, I hated how you made me feel different after that, I hated how you treated me when you told everyone we were dating, I hated how you proposed to me, I hated how you made me cry from your vows, I hated how you doted on me when I was pregnant, I hated how you made me feel pain when I was giving birth, I hated how you were when you babysat the _Kindern_ , I hated how you acted when Trucy had her heart broken, I hated how you doted on the children, I hated how you would always make me feel young…and now…I will always hate you for leaving me…"

Everyone in the crowd murmured their thoughts, when Franziska spoke once more.

"But even then…" She smiled. "No matter how much I hated you, I would always love you more. My love for you was always over shadowing my hate for you, and because of that, I could never hate you…because I will always love you more."

She kissed his forehead. " _Auf wiedersehen, meine Liebe. Ich werde dich immer lieben..._ _"_

After arriving to the cemetery and burying Phoenix, his friends and family were beginning to leave, except his wife and children. They stayed to give their last prayers when Franziska told them to give her a little time to herself. The children reluctantly obliged and left her alone.

Franziska then looked into the sky and reminisced her life when she met Phoenix Wright and everything that that happened between them. The years that she spent with them brought her joy and happiness that she could never get anywhere else. She gave one last look at the grave before giving off a great big smile and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Phoenix Wright. I will always love you."

Franziska never opened her eyes again.

* * *

Translations:

 _Schatz, Schatzii_ – Treasure, precious. The "ii" makes it more romantic.

 _Kindern_ – Children

 _Ich liebe dich auch_ – I love you too

 _Auf wiedersehen, meine Liebe. Ich werde dich immer lieben..._ – Goodbye, my love. I will always love you...

* * *

Well, finally cranked out a love story for V-Day, though it's kind of late since I'm on NY time here.

Anyway, I'm a fan of this couple, and I got my drive to crank this out, which went a bit longer than expected, but hey, it's here.

I also do know a bit of German, on account that I'm taking German Lessons, and I just so happen to have a German girlfriend, who's middle name happens to be Franziska, and she hates it. I, on the other hand, love it.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed your V-Day and stuff. Thanks for reading.


End file.
